1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fan holder for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), comprise numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantial heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to cool the CPUs in order to maintain safe operating conditions and assure that the CPUs function properly and reliably. In the past, various approaches have been used to cool electronic components. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of a CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
A typical heat dissipation device generally comprises a heat sink for absorbing heat from an electronic component mounted on a fan mounted on the heat sink. An airflow generated by the fan flows through the heat sink to help a quick removal of the heat from the heat sink. However, the airflow will flow to exterior of the heat sink quickly and the heat in the heat sink cannot be timely dissipated.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems and shortcomings is desired.